What if
by sugar-high pixie
Summary: What if. What if Optimus had been the one left behind with the organics and Elita One escaped with Sentinel? requested fic
1. Chapter 1

What if

Ahh lordy, ElasticPoodle has hacked my brain and bullied me into doing this. Just cuz she gave me 100's of idea for my short stories. Hopefully you enjoy every minute of this! *shakes fist

Oh yeah and the rest of you might want to read it

Disclaimer: Nope don't own a giant robot er robots or there respective creators .

* * *

What if. What if. What if.

Two little words that have the power to change entire the structure of time itself.

The words rolled over and over in Optimus Prime's head every day since the accident. What if Elita was saved from her gruesome fate, would they have become something more? Would he have done half the things he faced alone on earth with a screwy team of bots?

He stared up at the smoggy night air of earth as they sat watching, waiting. The girl was curled up on bumblebee's hand yawning saying, "One more minute. It will happen in one more minute."

"But Sari it's like one in the morning." Bee complained, "We're the only ones out here besides boss bot."

"Aww, but I want to see the shower." She told him looking up with her wide eyes, "They say if you close you eyes and say a wish just as a falling star streaks through the sky it will come true."

'Really?" Bee asked, "Oh then I'm staying out here. I want to see if I can get me some new speeders."

"I really want that new game, Sugar Bombers." Sari yawned as she stared up, "Oh here it comes." She pointed excitedly as thousands of small light flew across the sky.

Optimus almost didn't look up, but the words resonated in his head.

_If you make a wish on a falling star._

He closed his eyes, just as he caught one streaking above, and wished with every circuit in his system that it was all-different. That Elita had never been the one to fall. That they had been able to rescue her.

He blinked open his optics feeling the familiar disappointment as he sat down on the roof. Of course it wouldn't work, nothing changes just because you wished it so. It was just something sparkling had, that kind of innocence where everything is right and magic fills the world.

"Bumblebee you may want to take Sari inside. Emma won't be happy if she get's sick."

"Right Boss bot." Bee answered, "Boss bot. You okay."

"Yeah I'm fine." He answered with a small grim smile as he turned back up to the sky hearing bee mutter about stranger than prowl before he disappeared back into the warehouse.

'I'm fine." He mumbled again, as he sighed laying back on the roof. What if. What if. What if. The words teased re opening old wounds, that Prowl always said would mend in time. Yet here he was stellar cycles later still moping over something that would never change.

He rolled over on his side, closing his optics as he fell into recharge, to depressed to care that he was outside exposed to the elements. They would wake him if they needed something.

_What if._

* * *

"Your not getting cold landing pads Optimus old pal," Sentinel teased as he nudged him in the chest plate, "Decepticons we're known for hoarding energon."

Prime blinked as if snapping out of some vision as he glanced around on the grisly barren organic planet. He could have sworn a moment ago, he couldn't put it into words; it was like he had been recharging. "De Je Vu. I feel like we've done this all before."

"What?" Sentinal scoffed, as he placed his arm around Elita walking away, "Fine we get it. You're to scared."

Prime felt his system heat at the simple sight of his arm around her, but something else was tugging on his spark. A primitive instinct that was screaming turn around now. Not for fear of stockades, but something worse.

I coming he decided, but had his systems ready just in case.

"Someone's got to keep you to malfunctions from getting in over your heads." He scolded as Sentinal turned back to laugh at him saying, "Since when do we get in over-"  
Like an omen the floor decided to cave in as all three of them tumbled to the dirty floor of hard rock. He blanked out for a minute, and all around him was a swirling darkness, as a deep voice whispered in his audio receptor_what is done shall be undone._

before he woke up to the crushing darkness of the underground cave system lighted only from the hole in the ground.

His first reaction was to glare at sentinel who shrugged asking, "What?" as if he didn't already know what he had indirectly caused. Prime didn't respond, just stood up brushing the dirt of his chest plate, searching for Elita who had landed thankfully in a rock pile close to his.

"Did you hear that?" she asked standing up as a primitive roar erupted throughout the tunnel and Sentinal seemed to jump in place at it.

'It sound like it came from that tunnel." Prime answered as he turned his high beams on as his optics adjusted to the dark.

"Well come on, that energon isn't going to come to us." Sentinal joked as he started down the tunnel letting Elita lead.

"Wait!" Prime started, "We need to find a way out."

"Yeah." Elita answered, "And how do you think we're going to do that? Not by standing around here, besides I don't think your hook can reach up that high Prime."

She had a point, he thought to himself as they started down the tunnel.

"Relax." Sentinal told him, "If we run into anything we should be able to handle it. Not like where sparkling, we're trained elite guard material."

"Not yet." Prime reminded him, "We just went through boot camp."

Elite laughed, "Come on guys loosen up. When we get out of here this will all just is a funny memory."

"Famous last words." He joked laughing nervously wondering why they sent such a bad feeling down his inner cortex.

* * *

shorter then the orginal chapter I was going to post, but this leads better. There ya go! Please review and or fav.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

I'm having such trouble with this story, and where it should go. I think I got an offer for Ideas and if anybdody has some shoot me a pm or a review. Here you go Elasticpoode, sorry for the long delay, life got away from me and I didn't have any shoes on.

disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"Hey watch it you poor excuse for mechs!" Elita One yelled as she watched her team try and blast away rock from the spacebridge as she slapped a hand to her face.

A bumbler, a bulkly, a ninja, and a med bot. That was her amazing team. True she had been able to get them to work together, when they weren't being to slagging thickheaded to pay attention to what she was saying.

"All right!" She interrupted before Bumblebee could piss off Ratchet any further, "I know we're stuck on a slagging piece of space rock, but we got a job to do, and the faster we get it done, the faster we're out of here. Now let's try working together, you think you can handle that."

"We could try." Bumblee admitted, as there was a sudden whir in the background as the spacebridge started up sending bludges of rock at them.

Slag, Elita thought to herself as her team scattered to the four winds each trying to escape the space rock. She ran first to Ratchet borrowing his magnetic claws as she blasted a chunk of space rock from hitting the med bot in the back, before flipping over and aiming it at Prowl who was falling from the sky and switching her second one to drag Bulkhead out of the way sending them hurtling into a pile before dusting of her hands.

"See what I mean." She asked smirking as she stood over them.

"Impressive." Prowl admitted as he moved Bulkhead off of him.  
"How'd you learn moves like that?" he asked

I was betrayed by a friend a long time ago who shoved all the blame on me, She though but she only shrugged and smiled, "Drop out of the Elite Guard Academy. "

"So how'd an Academy bot whine up on a broken down maitence crew?" Ratchet asked as he stood up from fixing Bumblebee.

"Yeah shouldn't you be leading the Elite Guard or something?' Bee asked eagerly

Maybe I should have been, Elita wondered, though she didn't answer as something else began to glow, "Get ready! I think the bridge is going to blow again."

"Well that rock doesn't look so good," Bumblebee commented running up to the glowing hunk as he began to pry it apart.

"I don't think you should be doing that." Bulkhead told him as he grabbed the other end trying to yank the rock away, only to succeed in splitting it apart, "Youch! It's hot!"

"Throw it back through the space bridge." Ratchet ordered them as Elita glanced at him.

"What's got you spooked?" She asked raising an optic, "It's just a glowing box."

"IT was never meant to be found." He muttered looking down. She had seen him get that look before, buts she didn't push it.

Her autobot ensigma began to flash as teletran one voice rang loud and clear, "Teletran one to Elita One. Unidentified spacecraft entering the sector. Energy reading signals equal to that of decepticons."

"Decepticons?" Elita asked confused, "I though we wiped them out centuries ago."

"Defeated. Not destroyed.' Ratchet answered, "Come on load it up. What are you waiting for an invitation?"

"We're bringing something highly dangerous onto the ship, aren't we?" Elita asked crossing her arms as the Medbot only gave her another grumpy answer.

'No time. We have to get out here." He warned as he took off across the bridge into the ship.

Elita transformed following right behind. It was going to be a normal day, She huffed, I finally was getting used to this job.

"Allright Ratchet what is it?" She asked crossing her arms.  
"Ever heard of the all spark?" He asked

"Of course. The allspark gave life to all cybertronians."

"Every bot knows that story." Bulkhead commented, as they stood gathered around the glowing block.

"The only way we were able to win the Great War all those years ago was by keeping it out of the decepticon hands. So we sent it through a space bridge to the farthest reaches of the galaxy where no one would ever find It." he explained

"So your saying we found the all spark?' Bee asked

"No I'm saying it found us." Ratchet answered

Elita sighed again trying to run through all the emergency protocols she had ever been told to memorize, but she was coming up blank on how to deal with the most powerful object in the universe.

"Space craft approaching. Positive identification decepticon warship."

"It's not the only thing that found us." Prowl said in a low voice, as she snapped her head up. She was going to have to act fast.

"Every bot to your stations." Elita ordered as she ran to the main control looking out the window.

"It's following us." Prowl warned as the ship continued to blast it's way through space.

"Here comes your action kid." Ratchet told her as she met his optics.

"I'm ready." She answered

"Hello we're a repair crew. Please tell me your not actually thinking of taking on these guys!" Bumbleebee cried

"Not without back up." She smiled, "Patch me through to Cybertronian headquarters."

"Wow when you want back up you got straight to the top." Bulkhead commented not bother to hide the amazement in his voice.

She ignored it, readying herself to talk to the Magnus. Unfortunaly the last person she would ever want to see in the universe popped on the screen.

"Hello?" He asked until it hit him who was standing in front of him, "Elita! How are you? Haven't seen you in a long time."

"Hello Sentinal." She flashed him smiles watching him melt, "Could you please put me through to Ultra Magnus."

"Uh, why Elita? Where catching up on old times?" He asked ignoring her request.

Her smile vanished, "Sentinal Prime, Elita One requesting to speak with the Ultra Magnus."

"Uh, why?" He asked reverting back to his usual pompous self as he stared down at her from the screen.

"Display cargo hold." She ordered as the allspark popped onto the screen, she couldn't help but feel some satisfaction as he changed his tone, "I'll put you through immediately."

Ratchet smiled at her, as if applauding on a job well done before he turned back to his own screen.

Elita listened to the usual read off of the protocol, feeling her circuits pop at the though that they were supposed to simply hang tight as she took a deep breath and cleared her processor.

"I don't like the idea of hanging here waiting for that ship to find us. We'll make a bee line for the nearest space bridge and try and wait it out where ever we end up." She told them

"But Ultra Magnus said to hang tight." Bulkhead started

"Yes, but I have a feeling he would do the same in our position.' Elita told him as the ship veered a sharp left.

"What is that?" She asked looking at the large purple hulk that easily dwarfed their own ship as it rose out of the galaxy dust.

"That would be a command ship." Ratchet told her, "Megatron."

She felt her spark skip a beat as her processor whirred trying to think of a new strategy.

"Megatron? As in the cruel and vicious Decepticon leader, that eats Autobot plotoforms for breakfast?"

Elita ignored Bumblebee comment; you had to be living under a rock for the last 3000 million stellar cycles not to know whom the slag Megatron was.

"Ratchet any ideas?" She asked looking down at the med bot.

"Do everything in our power to keep them from getting the Allspark." He answered grimly, as Elita began to put up shields and power the engines, knowing full well they were slag from the slightest blast of those canons.

* * *

Darkweb's shoved over the seeker who ran his vocal circuits more that he did his core processor as Lugnut started on one of his long rants.

"Shut it you slagging pile of bots." He hissed at the lumbering oaf of a bot, "We don't need to hear one of your mindless rants to know who Megatron is."

"Unpleasant as always, Darkwebs." Blitzwing commented as he shot an ice ray at him, "Almost as repulsive as your organic part."

"Shove it up your tail pipe." He answered glancing at the ice before breaking it off with a single clench of his fist.

"It's Blitzwing! Remember it because it's the last thing you'll remember before I-"  
"Express my feelings in song." Random smiled as he started into a round of the, "Izty bitzhy spider."  
Darkweb threw one punch into his faceplate knocking him back into the Lugnut who in turn began to strangle the triple changer as Starscream looked on in a mix o f amusement and disgust.

That was until the doors slid open to revel the ever-exalted Megatron and they alls stopped their petty fights. Starscream was the first to respond doing everything short of kissing his aft.

Darkwebs snorted disgusted at the sight, as he moved to the scanners, "It an autobot repair ship, and the energy reading shows it's either the allspark or something just as powerful."

"Shall I blast them?" Screamer asked

"No. Disable the ship." He answered waiting as a single beam shot down.

They were slagged now, Darkwebs smiled to himself. He always like this part, and if they were lucky enough Megatron would see fit that they could go attack and rip apart the crews themselves. How he wanted to see some bot squirm uselessly against his grip as he sunk his fangs in first paralyzing them and then sucking the very life source out of them.

But no, Megatron had to do everything himself, personally going down to the ship to retrieve what ever object was on board while they watched squabbling amongst themselves until he returned.

Why he had even bothered to join up on this mis match of a crew was beyond him, but the again it was better then staying on the organic planet waiting for some poor bot to stumble through the caverns, just to get his meal.

Funny and Ironic it was how he had been roped into this crew. He had sucked dry the scout forcing Blitzwing and Lugnut to follow in to the labyrinth of tunnels.

They had learned quickly he was a force to be reckoned with. Powerful and ruthless enough to earn him a place here, in the glory of a fallen decepticon leader.

How pathetic, he mused to himself, half wondering if he should help Starscream override him in order to actually get something done instead of chasing a ship. Part of him wanted to take down Megatron himself. Why not?

There was something urging him to fire the canon, despite sealing his own off lining, but why not erase the slagger from history. He touched the buttons that readied the main weapons, hearing the familiar reboot of the canon.

He wait. Wait and see. Maybe the little repair crew would serve for some long needed action, and if the urge to offline Megatron was still there, he could always fire the canon that he simply set on stand by as he watched the giant mech float down to the ship.

Something bubbled beneath his energon the feeling that he should have off lined the cruel, unfeeling mech long ago. Like it was his density.

Pah. He didn't believe in that slag. He was done playing hero. He played hero and look where it got him. On a 2nd rate decepticon ship with a ghost of a fallen decepticon leader chasing a faint signal through out the universe.

He closed his optics for a minute and waited for the entertainment to begin.

* * *

again shoot me a review or pm, I need lots of guidance, and I like to hear if people are liking the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright sorry for the wait, classes and other projects called my attention, but I made it a long chap and hopefully you will enjoy. The plot will be a 360 degrees different that what any of you are expecting so please enjoy.

Dislcaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter Three

They say instinct kicks in when an emergency happens. Elita was still waiting for to kick in as she stared up into the face of the most feared ruthless decepticon leader who had ever been brought online.

Megatron and as her team floated around in the empty space thanks to a malfunction with the gravity stabilizer they all seemed to not take the situation seriously as Bumblebee cracked jokes.

She let them continue to distract that great war leader as she tugged herself down to the ships computer , typing faster than she had ever done. There was one code that she had been taught back before she had been thrown out of the academy. It was something that you were only aloud to use if you're aft was about to be off lined.

She hit the red button, praying to the all spark that whoever was manning the computers wasn't on an energon break as she turned around to help the rest of the team face down the leader.

It was hard floating in the space, but she concentrated slowly maneuvering herself over to where the massive bot floated staring down at the mini bots.

She touched one hand to his arm, as he was distracted swiping at the other robots that fired pathetic small lasers at him. It wasn't a shock that he was here for the all spark that was safely loaded in the back of the ship. He would offline them all first though and then go for the power source.

I hope this works, she thought as the energy began to surge through her arm. She transformed it to the laser canon hearing the high pitched whine as it began to start up, feeling her arm begin to bend under the sheer weight of the object, as the metal sides began to rip apart.

"HEY MEGATRON! EAT THIS YOU SLAGGER!" Elita screamed as she aimed the canon right at his spark. She watched his optics go wide, as a bot does when he realizes that he's been out done, before there was a blast of white light, and screams, horrible screams as if her vocal circuits were being cut with no numbing to the pain receptors. Yet she screamed louder or maybe it was screams of her team that echoed in her audio receptors as she bounced along the hard metal walls of the ship.

Something smashed into her side and she screamed again, there were sparks flying, and someone yelled out, "What is that?"

She couldn't see her optics refusing to focus as she tried desperately to pinpoint the location of the foreign entinity.

"This is not over-ove-over-over-auto-aut-scum."

Megatron was retreating; she knew that much as she continued to float along. Something anchored her, as she stared up at the inky blackness that was space. The ship must have been totaled for her to see the outside so clearly, or maybe she was on her way to the well of sparks.

"Come on kid. Hang in there. Prowl get me an injury report."

Ratchet? She wondered dazed.

"Bumblebee been fried, but he'll live. Bulkhead has a dent in chest amour, and I've got sufficient scuffs and my wires are exposed." Came Prowls ever-solemn answer.

"Alright, we should be able to hold out until help arrives. I think Elita took a direct hit, her arm looks ravaged, where going to have to scrap it." Ratchet was saying.

Scrap it? Did that mean she was now down one arm? What about a replacement? She tried to calm the buzzing thoughts in her mind, as she moaned again. Everything ached, she was sure there were wires exposed.

"The all spark?" She managed.

"Gone kid." Ratchet told her, adjusting his grip so he held her by the shoulder, "Prowl lets see about re gaining gravity and patching up this hole. We may have to sit tight, and I don't want to let what ever is in space come crawling in."

She should be taking the lead, but right now she was to tiered to do anything but float. She listened to the soft tinkering of Prowl and the occasional comment by Bumblebee.

He must have been slagged to, to be quiet for once. Bulkhead was above her placing up sheets of metal, and welding them into place with Bee's stinger.

"It will hold for now." he was saying, "I don't think Bee was meant to be a welding bot."

"I wasn't." Bee agreed, as Elita caught a few of the sparks from his stinger, "But as my creator always said, every bot worth his energon can do more than what his weapons were made for."

"Wise words." Prowl commented, as there was a hum and they all landed with a thump on the floor of the ship, "Surprising that your remembered them."

"Oh I'm so hurt." Bee snapped

"Knock it off." Elita raised her voice as a vocal circuit snapped and it came hoarse, "My main frame is in enough pain without having to listen to you bicker."

"She's right. We got bigger problems anyways. Like supplies." Ratchet continued, "Prowl you go check the stores. If we're lucky we should have some back up energon."

"Your talking like they won't find us." Bulkhead commented.

"I am preparing for a worst case, in that we have to haul ourselves back to Cybertron." Ratchet answered

"Won't happen." Elita wheezed,"I put in an emergency code. If-they didn't get it before, some one will pick it up now."

"Stop trying to talk, your going to waster your reserves and I need you around to play leader." Ratchet said gruffly laying her down on the metal, "Get some recharge."

She didn't want recharge. She wanted to be up fixing with her team, she wanted to find out what happened to the all spark, to the deceptions.

Yet recharge came as she slowly closed her optics.

* * *

_She was falling now. She was with Optimus in the caves as the organic creatures closed in on them with their fangs clacking ready to eat them, to suck their energon. He was saying something as he gripped her shoulders and placed a hand on his arm as she absorbed his hook. And then she was flying up and up and up as she threw one last glance behind her as the rocks caved in and his sad optics locked with he_rs.

"Optimus." She sat up screaming, her inner cooling systems working over time to try and keep her from overheating. She hurt. She hurt all over as she laid back down on the berth glancing at the various tubes and wires plugged into her head and arms. It was a nightmare. That all it had been a nightmare.

"You are still in critical condition. Your movement should be very limited for the next few days."

Elita blinked as she tried to focus her optics on the bot speaking, "Where am I?"

"The medical wing.' Cam the simple reply, "We were lucky they found you when they did. Your whole team was almost lost to us."

"Who are you?" Elita asked again, trying to remember where she had been. Ratchet had told her to rest, but that had been when they were repairing the ship. Had help come that quickly?

"Acree. Med bot. Your in the autobot base of Cybertron section 234." Acree told her again as she fumbled around with some of the wires, "Elita correct?"

"Yes." She said numbly as she felt a sense of relief wash over her, so help had come. That meant her arm had been at least salvaged, though she couldn't see in the position she was in right now.

Acree? That name sounded familiar. There were whispers at the academy about a femme who had been captured by decepticons and after her rescue had not been quite right the circuit board, but nobody dear say anything about it aloud.

She wasn't sure if this was the femme, so she kept it to herself, in case she insulted her nurse.

"You've been out for a good half cycle." Acree was saying as Elita reclosed her optics finding it to much effort to try and focus. Everything was a blurry haze.

"What happened?' She murmured.

"Oh don't you remember?" Acree started she could hear her rustling about with some machine, "You were in an explosion with your ship. Some thing malfunctioned, and the whole thing was ravaged from the inside out. Somebody sent an emergency signal and luckily the Elite guard arrived in time to save you and your team. I'm afraid you sustained the most damage, but the medbot was able to put you in a movable state to bring you back here."

Then what about the decepticons? What about Megatron? Didn't they find them? Or had that all been just a delusion? r

"And we've spend the last cycle trying to repair your systems, very long process." Acree continued, "Something ripped most of your arm off and singed most your inner cortex. No worries we've been able to put it back together."  
The canon. She remembered charging a huge canon, but that blast alone couldn't have done all that damage. There was something else on board as well, but it was lost to her at the moment.

"There was malfunction?" She repeated, "There were decepti-"

"What?" Acree asked as there optics met and she for a flicker of a nanosecond seemed to understand everything, but then it was gone, "Everybody know decepticons were defeated long ago. No it was just a malfunction"

Acree left after a little while and Elita was left to the silence of her thoughts as she attempted to process what happened.

She knew for sure there had been Megatron or some bot just as bad, because she would never send out that emergency signal unless she was about to be off lined.

And they had been on the ship looking for something when she absorbed his weapon and fired away.

And then there had been nothing. Nothing but a deep black and memories she had long tried to shove away, but had somehow managed to resurface when she wasn't in control.

"Slag it. " she murmured as she attempted to drift into recharge, but instead lay somewhere in between as her mind groped for the last piece of the puzzle always coming up short.

It was important. That's why they had left the job early, that why the Decepticons had come after them. and that why the ship had exploded.

But what was it? What? She tried desperately to dig through the memories, to find something someone said. It was ancient long before the wars; they hid it away so it would not fall into the wrong hands.

She closed her eyes as she let it slip.

"Elita?"

"Huh?" She asked reopening her optics. It was not as blurry this time around, as she blinked adjusting the focus, "Acree?"

"Yes." Acree answered, "Your vital signs are returning to normal, your going to be released in about a couple hundered nanoclicks."

"Oh k." Elita answered as she slowly sat up raising her one arm and then the other. If her arm had been ravaged you couldn't tell; besides a few scuff marks on the outside paint job. That was fine with here, fearing the worst that she was going to have to attempt to perform her duties with one arm.

She was still sore when she walked away from the hospital center into the busy crowded streets of Cybertron. She felt better though once she had stocked up on real energon and not the watered down version they gave at the hospital, having her outside repainted to it's original blue.

It was strange to be back on Cybertron, as she sat down in her berth. She lived in a modest room with a few photo's hanging on the walls of friends who had graduated and where off in the borderlines. She lay down as it hit her how alone she was.

Sure she had friends, but they had all graduated and followed where the Elite Guard assigned them. She was stuck as the boss lady of a half hazard repair crew alone with her confusion and frustration.

"Sentinel didn't even visit." She murmured to herself. He was stationed here, he could have at least taken a few nano clicks to come and say hi. How long had she laid awake, recharge eluding her with nobody to talk to besides the few stiff, caring answers Acree had managed to give her?

She sighed laying her head on her arms, as she closed her optics one last time.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

She groaned as her comlink went off, she clicked it on, "Hello?'

"Hey boss lady! We're all out of the med wing want to come with us for some high grade?"

"Bumblebee?" she asked confused that the mini bot was inviting her out for drinks. He was way to young to be going after her, but then again it didn't seem like he was hitting on her. Just wanted her to get drunk with her team.

"The one and only. We even got Prowl to come, though he doesn't drink. Come on! It will be fun!"

Fun with his annoying vocals blabbing off big talk, but she answered nicely, "Give me five nano clicks I'll meet you there."

"We'll save you a spot and a drink." was the little yellow bots answer as she swung herself out her berth. Why not? She shrugged; it wasn't like any body else was going to come see her.

Turns out high grade was exactly what she needed to nurse her broken systems as she sat in the middle of the large group each at certain levels of intoxication. Bee was slurring his words as Bulkhead wavered back and forth sipping down his own.

Prowl had managed to finish one and refused to drink anything else, but then some kind of herbal blend that smelled like tar. Ratchet had managed four cubes and was still going strong and she was personally on her third feeling her circuits slowly going numb.

"Ratchet, did we lose it?" She asked take another shot. He didn't need telling about what 'it' was. They all knew without having to say it outright. She remembered slightly now what they had been carrying on deck, something called the Allspark.

"Yeah. I expect that it's floating somewhere in space, best as it is. The explosion probably sent it hurtling stellar cycles away. I wouldn't be surprised if we destroyed their ship in the process." He answered ever the gruff old bot as he finished off his fourth cube, "You missed a lot when you blacked out on us."

"Like what-" She started

"Like that fact that we are not supposed to mention 'it' to anyone." Prowl said almost is a hiss. His hand clenching around the cube, "They want us to believe that we didn't just face-"

He broke off, staring back out into space as Elita turned the Ratchet for the answer to the ninja bot's riddle.

"When they came, the elite guard I mean, we tried to tell about the, well 'it'." Ratchet started, "But they weren't hearing any of it they told us that our ship had experienced a malfunction, that we would be sent to the medbay for an initial routine check over, and then would receive a new assignment from you."

So that's what was going to be the course of things, but then again they had no solid proof that it was decepticons that attacked them. She was beginning to doubt it, despite remembering the pain as she charged that canon and the one sentence that had sealed their fate.

Hey Megatron eat this your slagger.

It was funny now, but at the time it had seemed like the proper one liner to try and induce some fear into their enemy. She blinked rubbing her arm as she started on her fourth cube going for a stronger brand of high grade.

She smacked her lips, smiling, how many time had she done this? Sat in the bar till her face was numb and she couldn't remember anything? And how many times had his face haunted her even as her main processor shut down.

"Here's to you memory." She smiled half heartedly downing the shot in matter of moments as she felt the pleasant tingling take over and her main processor slowly shut down.  
Everything slowly became a blur as Bumblebee was hanging off Prowl who growled at him pushing him off and then her optics shut as she drifted into recharge.

* * *

please leave a review or fav!


	4. Chapter 4

Lalalalalalalalalala, omg a another chapter. Lalalallalalala. Disclaimer: I own nothing but my oc's. That is all. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Four

Elita glanced out the wide front window of the older rust bucket that was their replacement ship for the moment. Ratchet had rubbed the port side like he was seeing an old friend again, before moving inside. It hadn't gone unnoticed by the rest of the crew, as Bumblebee has offered a few snide remarks that encouraged a laugh from his friend Bulkhead, but no one else.

Prowl seemed almost reluctant to be leaving Cybertron as he stayed confined to his quarters unless he was needed for maitence or at the front deck. Elita herself couldn't help but feel a short of unnamed dread as they pulled out into the vast inky blackness. The stars didn't daunt her; it was hidden that daunted her, as the ever-present memory of the decepticons was etched in her mind.

She had of course given a statement to one of the senior offices, which then told her to put away such sparkling nightmares of the big bad decepticons. She had felt her circuits fry at the tone they had used with her, as if scolding a sparkling for blaming the missing energon cubes on. Maybe she had imagined it, well no, she knew they had been attacked, but it could have been space pirates, those who preyed on supplies ships in hopes of raiding them for the supplies.

She could remember his face though, the face of all decepticons, the feared leader that had terrorized Cybertron not long before, Megatron. She gave a sharp twitch as her wires reacted to the name, as it was hard wired that she should fear him. She glanced once more at the clear skies or rather clear dark in front of them. They were heading for another spacebridge, that had been out of commission because a rather harsh meteoroid shower.

Like nothing ever happened, she mused to herself staring at the helm, like nothing ever attacked us. She settled into the chair, bringing up the navigation charts, and tapping her fingers for a minute, redirected the ship's route.

"No one will mind." She muttered to herself, "Besides its not we're not going to be anything else but repairing bridges for the rest of our cycles, until we're ready for the scrap yard."

"Harsh words kid."

Elita turned her head, "You were listening."

"You were speaking loud enough for my audios." he replied," Why have you got us heading way out of our way for that old space bridge that almost cost our lives?"

Elita didn't miss the added edge of his voice, "We might as well finish clearing the wreckage."

"Your playing with hot sparks." He warned, but didn't say anything else to it as the ship slowly turned maneuvering it's way off course as they cruised slowly through the stars.

It was quiet in the ship. Prowl had managed to detain bumblebee and Bulkhead to taking stock on their inventory, while he ran off somewhere to hide and do what ever it was that prowl _did_. She was never quite sure, but she had given up long asking the moment he had signed up for the crew.

She sat at her control panel, confronted with something unusual, her own thoughts. She was usually so busy, chasing after the disorderly mechs trying to get some decent work out of them that she hardly had time to think for herself beside the standard issue of orders.

She found herself drifting first to Sentinel. She had passed him in the hall on her way for the incident report, or rather the cover up as the rest of her team was referring to it as. She didn't really care, happy to find herself not out commission, the last thing she needed was a desk job.

He was still the fine mech he was back in their school days, she could argue more impressive because of the intense training on their circuits in the academy. He still held the air of a pompous fried circuit board, but she could ignore that when they weren't talking together. There was too much between them really, ever since that fateful day.

She hadn't thought about it for a long time, as she closed her optics. It was so silly really; they could have avoided the whole thing. If they hadn't been constant competition to one up each other, if she didn't enjoy them vying for her attention. She still remembered the look Prime had given her when Sentinel wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

She shook her head that was old and dead history that should remain buried. That was when she was young and foolish and all she wanted to do was see which bot was the new metal on the complex.

"Kid shouldn't we have hit that space bridge by now."

"What?" She asked snapped from her daze,"Hold on I'll pull on the map."

She clicked a button as the screen popped up. They were floating past a few cosmic dust clouds, as she looked at where the spacebridge should be.

"That's odd." She started, typing furiously, "I planned the coordinates, and we should be right on top of it in a few nanoclicks."

"I don't see anything either." Ratchet started, as there was sudden loud blast from the alarm system.

"What in the name of all things mechanical is that?" Elita cursed as the map suddenly showed one angry red dot, where there had been nothing moments before.

"Yo boss bot we being attacked again, because we'll be ready this time."

She glanced quickly at the mouthy yellow mech who had both his stingers charged, "No. I don't think so. The alarm is just a general one, like where heading for an asteroid field. Assume your post until further instruction. Where's prowl? Bulkhead?"

"I'm writing here." Prowl said simply as he glanced at the screen," I'll run a do a routine diagnostics of the ship; the alarm may be caused by something from the inside."

"Hey boss bot." Bulkhead called thumping his massive structure to his post, "Wasn't there a space bridge in this area?"

"How can you tell?" She asked

"The topography of this area is perfect, secluded and not plagued by a lot of meteoroid showers or dust storms when there high traveling, but it seems a little out of the way for anything." He commented, "Man that alarm was annoying."

There were a few moments when the thick headed bot managed to produce a few sentences that boarded on something more than the thick energon farm accent that he brought with him and then it was gone.

She slowed the ships energies, putting them on reserve in case of a sudden energy jolt and that could put them out of commission and put them in a sticky place for place explaining why they were way off course.

The alarm still flashed and sounded, but she had tuned out her audios as she concentrated on the map. They were right above the dot now.

The ship suddenly rocked as everything shut off.

"What the spark!" Bumblebee yelled, "We've lost power."

"It was a cosmic dust wave. It short circuited the ships power, our back up energon will put it back on in a half cycle." Prowl calmly explained leaning back in his chair.

"I don't think so." Ratchet said ominously, "There were no dust clouds a moment ago and it would have to be a big one to cause us to loose power. This ship was made to weather the worst space could throw at it."

Elita waited, as the thrumming of the generators could be heard and the screens regained life. She sighed letting her compressors relax with relief.

"Hey look at that." Bulkhead said pointing out the wide window.

She clicked off the map as she stared at the light he was pointing to, that their ship was drifting towards. She started the engines again hearing the thrum, but then just as quickly, they quit.

"Ratchet what does it mean when we have power but no engines."  
"You can kiss you aft goodbye." He replied grimly, "I've never seen an energy blot like this, but I suggest we do something before it can pull us in any further."

"Pull us in?" The yellow mech screamed turning around, "You mean like magnetic field! Oh man I'm too young to go to the well of sparks! To young!"

"They wouldn't let you in." Prowl sneered

"We have bigger problems." Elita interrupted them, "I want everyone to the stasis pods. I'm going to send out a S.O.S signal and let the auto pilot take over."

They moved without another moments notice, as the thump of metal feet against the floor could be heard. None of them wanted to repeat the horrible thing they had survived. This time they couldn't destroy the enemy.

She set the ship into autopilot as the voice-registered friendly, and tapping on the buttons as the camera began to record her image.

"This is Elita-One of space bridge crew 3456. We are floating in dead space and encountered a dangerous source of unstable energy after being set off course. Request back up. Emergency action has been taken."

She clicked another button as the message ended and began it's way back to the main transmission center as she raced away from the main computer to the stasis pods her team safely sealed away.

She stepped in watching the glass close over her as her circuits slowly shut down. A nice long rest cycle, that's what she needed, everything would be fine, the danger will have passed when she opened her optics.

Had they had remained, they would have seen a simply blue flash as it ripped them from circuit to circuit, but strangely felt welcome. The ship however had been made to pass through anything, and so the blue light had no effect over it. In fact the blue light simply swallowed the ship, and the disappeared all together, leaving an empty space or so it seemed, unless a ship got close to feel the magnetic field.

The ship piloted it, as it slowly descended into a new atmosphere. It's reading showed the planet had life, and would be suitable. It guided itself to a blue piece of land, but soon realized that it was not a solid as it slowly disappeared beneath the surface as the blue swallowed it up once more.

It drifted down, down, down till it once more hit solid ground, where it nestled in the dust setting up it's shields.

"Destination reached.' The ship registered with the last bit of energy it could muster before the engines slowly shut down once more. All the strange blue energy had drained it of the reserves.

* * *

Detroit- Somewhere in the Future

Porter C. Powell looked out on the filthy city at his feet. He had done his best since he started his little company, sure they had devoured with out mercy the competition raising him up as the kingpin on robotic technologies, but what had that brought him.

Automatic hot vendors. Animatronics Amusement parks. Doors that slid open and could detect weapons.

Nothing to combat the crime, to bring them all under his thumb, looking at him as their savior, was that really to much to ask? He wanted to clean up Detroit and its dirty streets, where the filth walked, picking each other pockets, stealing into stores.

No they passed him off as a tinker, an inventor, he may have the monopoly, but it was a monopoly on scrap metal.

He turned once more from his prime view of the city as he paced by his desk as he pressed the intercom.

"Ms. Fields would you please send in Mr. Materson?"

"Of course, Mr. Porter." She answered cheerfully.

He would only have to wait a moment. Henry Materson was one of his own creations, the perfect employee, always ready to please and brilliant. He was head of their technology section, their _new_ technology.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked striding in through the door as if he owned the place. His white lab coat that he usually appeared in was gone, replaced by a smart black vest and silver striped oxford. The kid had an offbeat sense of style with his dyed and styled purple hair, and his taste for the morbid.

He was to smart for his own good, but he was a valuable asset, after Porter couldn't be the one building the machines, he was needed to bring in the profit.

"Yes as you know our margins are lower than they should be and our investors are getting worried. I've tempted them with our 'secret' projects, but I want something better. I want results."

Matterson stiffened his back turning his heel and glancing at his hand as if there was something more interesting there, "Well that is rather hard. I have been working with that interesting piece of metal you hauled up from the crater. So far we've been unable to tell it's origin, but it's more powerful than anything we have on our hands."

"So you've told me, but I need something to show. Something new and exciting that will make them line up like slobbering dogs." Porter answered crossing his arms.

Matterson smiled, 'What you don't understand if that I don't understand anything about it? It as if a piece of the universe has dropped into my hands. Do you realize the amount of power behind that? The raw power. Tell them we will have things that will make their toupee's fall off."

"I've been saying that for weeks now. Do you have anything? Blue prints?"

"No." He admitted, "We need something else, something more. I'm so close to unlocking it's secrets. I only want to try something else with it. something will come to me."

Porter watch disapprovingly, "I want something my the end of this month. That's all the time you have."

"I will have it to you before than." Matterson promised, "Are we finished here?"

He gave a wave of his hand, dismissing him as Matterson strode back out the doors.

Porter wondered sometimes how he allowed him to get away with it, but he did not want to loose the young genius to his competitors, few and meek they may be. He had that killer drive, the same as he, that made him unbound to any of the rules that would have kept a scientist from going to far.

He smiled feeling relaxed that he had chosen the right man for the job, as he leaned back in his chair. He was a very rich, very powerful man.

Their piece of space junk had only added to that. He had quickly assured the mayor that it was best for him to hold it up, since they had labs equipped to handling unstable materials. The mayor not wanting the idea of sky falling terrifying the citizens quickly and readily agreed to his offer. It may have helped he had embellished the scene with radioactive detectors that went off within 100 feet of the object.

It was quite unsuspecting really, sealed up tight in a strange yellow and orange container, but then it disappeared from knowledge and from sight.

Matterson was toiling away at it night and day. He sat for long hours on his stool his lab coat dawned once more in the quiet and stillness of the room, besides the soft playing of his favorite band on a small disc player.

He liked it best working alone no fools to get in his way, and Porter didn't care as long as he gave results. He was a creator here, a man of science, of infinite knowledge.

He stood up grabbing a wrench and bringing it down upon the box, that only reverberated sending him backwards a few steps. He tossed it to the side. Crash! Tinkle!

He ignored the sounds, tapping on the top of the box.

"Come on. Tell me your secrets, we're alone here." He urged as he stroked the top of the box that didn't answer. He sighed frustrated, returning to his perch on the stool as he eyed the other glittering silvery tools around him.

The best technology money could provide, it had helped him to make a few advancements since he had join the company but what Porter was asking for was leaps in advancement. Full functioning robots, to help with the every day chores of the human household. Powerful guns to sell to the army. Security systems that would keep out the best thief.

He was flattered that he held that he had that much intellect, but even a genius had their limits.

He had ran so many tests over the stupid orange and yellow box, he thought he was going to go crazy and now he had promised results. Well that was a load of crap, it was all lip service. He would pump out a prototype, and give Porter to show off to his board of investors.

He stared once more at the box, as he turned instead to the keyboard of his computer typing away. There were no new sightings of anything unusual and it had been two months since this piece of junk had made a crater the size of a football field landed in some un developed field. It could have been floating in space for years, decades even, before it drifted close enough to begin its descent into the atmosphere.

It had no signs of aging though as it stood on its special silver table in the center of the room. He turned his back once more to it. He had a project to be bull shitting, in the mean time until inspiration came upon him.

"Sumdac." He called into the speaker. The nervous small man glanced at him from his place at his desk.

"Yes Mr. Matterson."

"I need you in the lab." He commanded simply as he gave a nod and smile , and clicked off his own personal screen. Sumdac was one of those disposable workers. He had his uses, like running his paper work, but the man was inept besides tinkering with their smaller projects, fixing them to perfection.

He was small in his stature, making it amusing to watch him come running in, in his white lab coat panting from his sprint. The door slid open a moment later as Sumdac bent over panting, "You wanted to see me Sir."

"Yeah. Take over my seat. I have to go see something in repairs." He said simply as he watch the small man scurry out of his way as he took long strides to the door.

Sumdac was also one of those workers, who only wanted to do his job. He never questioned what he was doing, he just accepted as part of the company.

Very useful indeed, he smiled to himself. He was thinking more of lunch, now that it was about one in the after noon. Sumdac wouldn't move until he came back so he had no need to worry.

The elevator dinged opened as he rode from the bottom floor to the VIP lounger.

He cheerfully shrugged off his lab coat for his sport coats, as he quickly re entered the elevator and a moment later strode out the front of the building, waving his salutations to the few employees who recognized him. His car was waiting in front, as he took the keys from the valet, and hopped in, speeding off down the road, suddenly blasting his music.

"Life is good.' he smiled

* * *

Sumdac stared bleary eyed at the computer screen. It had been three hours as he rubbed one tiered eye, yawning.

He glanced at the orange container behind him. It was so uninteresting an object.

What is was doing in Matterson's personal lab he hadn't the slightest clue. They never told them anything beyond what the put in front of them to work on, back on one of the ground floors.

Why Matterson always called on him was beyond him as well? He had a secretary, but the woman did little more than answer calls and file her nails all day and chew gum.

It was like they were paying her to do nothing, but be a front to make their company look more professional.

He shook his head, as he typed into the computer. There was always a way to keep him interested when Matterson disappeared leaving him alone in the quiet of lab. He had played several rounds of solitaire as he opened a new chat screen. He had a feeling he would be here past the time Sari got out of school.

"Hey Mr. Sumdac." The raven haired woman called to him, "You need me to take Sari home again don't you?"

"I'd hate to ask you." He began as she laughed. She always seemed to find something overly amusing in his thick accent. He let it slide.

"What don't tell me he left you again? What are you the guard dog?" She enquired.

Where he was scrambled thanks to the security, so she heard only his voice, but he could see her.

"No. No. It's part of my job." He replied, "Thank you Ms. Wattons. I cannot say how much it means to Me."

"Well Sari would be happy walking home on her own, but I don't trust her on the streets. I still think you should get her a leash." Emma told him in a harsh tone.

"Perhaps." He replied

'What time will you be home?'

"Same time as usual." He answered no worries about that. Matterson kicked him out as soon as the doors slid open, "Good bye "

"Bye Mr. Sumdac." She answered as she disappeared of screen. The woman was a lifesaver, he couldn't how many times she had taken home Sari for him or made her dinner the nights he was forced to work over time.

He returned to staring at the screen, opening another game of solitaire. He paused as he turned around again. He could have someone was behind him, but it was only the orange box.

He clicked away at the cards, only to turn around once more. He jumped off the stool this time circling the room, but it was only he.

"I've been here for too long." He muttered running a hand through his hair and letting out another yawn, "What about you? How long have you been sitting here."

The box suddenly flared a strange blue light, as Sumdac blinked. That was not good.

He stood frozen in the spot though as the box let out a loud thrum. His hands gripped his security key that was gravitating on its own towards the box.

He tried to hold himself back as the energy only increased dragging him forcefully forward, he felt the sudden pulsing of energy through him, as a strange shot of electricity ran down his back, making his hair stand on end.

He let got of the key, as it floated high in the air and transformed right before his eyes. No, that wasn't possible but the key was morphing slowly, molded by the blue light.

There was a rattling as a million wires shot out of the computers hard drive into the machine as the screen flared to life, and began to jolt out pages of pages of information.

He wasn't made for something like this as he gathered his courage, and reached for his key that fell neatly into the palm of his hand, as he rushed out the doors leaving the machine to itself as it buzzed away, the blue light growing stronger.

He would just pretend nothing had happened. Nothing had happened. He had gone because his daughter was sick and he had to pick her up right away. He danced impatiently as the elevator door's dinged open letting him out on his floor.

He almost ran to his personal computer, shutting down the systems and putting away all his work, flinging the tools into his desk.

"In a rush sumdac?" Johnson called from next to him.

"I just got a call from my daughter. She is not feeling well at all. I have to go pick her up." He answered calmly, as he tossed off his lab coat and shrugged on his regular coat, grabbing his brief case.

He was gripping the security key tighter in his palm so it hurt. He could feel the twinge of power running through his fingers that he tried to ignore, as he smiled and waved good-bye to the woman who sat at the front desk.

She waved back. He met no one else as he reached his car, climbing in and leaning back in the driver seat as he took a moment to gather his breath, before he started the engine.

"Nothing happened." He muttered, "Nothing happened at all."

He took a deep breath, shutting the door, and starting the engine as he backed out. He didn't feel at ease until he was on the main highway. He turned on the radio that played softly soothing jazz, and he sighed.

He would take Sari home early, make some excuse like he had been let off early for the day and they were going out for dinner. He needed to unwind. He needed to forget the strange orange machine.

He had done nothing wrong. His boss wouldn't see it that way, but then again his boss would never know. He had left before anything had happened, in fact he had no idea that anything had happened.

He took another deep breath as Sari's school came into sight. He smiled pulling over to the curb, and stepped out.

Everything was going to be just fine he decided as he hopped up the steps opening the doors to her school as he ran to the front office.

"Hello Pam. I'm here to pick up Sari. She has an unexpected doctor's appointment today. Her throat been hurting." He explained quickly to the secretary who sighed.

"I'm so sorry to hear that.' She started, "They said a lot of cases of sore throat are going around, good thing your getting her checked out."

"Yes. I think it is best.' He replied as he took a seat and flipped through a magazine. His daughter popped into the office a few moments later out of breath, "Daddy!" She cried leaping at him ,"You've come to rescue me! I knew you would! Take me away from his horrible place."

"Sari." He warned as his daughter detached herself. She beamed at him and he softened his gaze. He couldn't stay mad at her, not when she looked so cute in that yellow dress and pigtails with the two yellow barrettes that matched.

"Come on Sari." He answered grabbing her hand as they exited the school together.

"So am I really going to the doctors? 'She started as soon as they were out the front of the building.

"No. I decided to leave work early. I told them you were deathly sick and I had to go get you right away." he answered smiling as she hopped down the steps.

"Cool. So what are we going to do now that I'm out? Movies? Candy? Park? Candy?' She asked hyper as always as she climbed into the back of the car.

"No Sari. I would like to get changed first and then we can decide on something." He replied starting the car once more, "How was school today?"

"Boring." She answered, "Tommy started a paint fight in art, but Ms. Emma didn't do anything about it."

"No?" He asked

"No." Sari answered exasperated, "She joined in. I managed to avoid getting hit because I hid. She always doing crazy things like that, I can't believe you trust her to taking me home."

"Well you do not like to ride the bus and you are much to young to be walking home by yourself." He answered," And none of your friends live close to where we do."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes, "Can we change the station? I hate jazz."

"Sure." He answered putting up the pop music she seemed to love as she snapped along with the beat. He smiled. His heart had stopped pounding.

He was headed home, life was just fine.

* * *

You like? different enough for you? I warned you I would take this 180 degrees a new way. I've always wondered what would happen if Porter was in charge, but where are the decepticons, don't worry they'll show up in the next chapter I haven't forgotten them. Please review and or alet/fav.

Thanks guys. Sorry it took so long.


	5. Chapter 5

hello I am back after an extended leaving, silly me, life getting in the way of writing time. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Five

"Oh my head-" Elita murmured, as there was a hiss of air releasing from the inner chamber. She set down a foot, supporting herself on the side as she rubbed her tiered optics. Her circuits needed a moment to adjust as she tried to focus, on remaining standing.

She rebooted as it all came back to her, quickly. They had encountered the energy field, she sent an sos signal. Then why had they been allowed to remaining in status –

She hurried as much as her aching joints were going allow. The main door that led to the haul was sealed as she pressed her hand against the pad. There was a beep as her signature was recognized, and the doors slid open.

"Welcome Back Captain." The autopilot greeted.

"What's the date?"

"Star Date 345 in the Year 2037." The autopilot answered.

"Where are we?" Elita asked aloud. Something was very off, the gravity was stable, and the ship. It wasn't on. There was no familiar hum of its inner cortex, the grind of gears.

"I do not understand." The program response came.

"Identify our location." Elita corrected herself, as she made her way to the front of the ship. Everything was untouched, but there was something-something she didn't understand. The smell of chemicals, weak chemicals, something that would be used in maintaining a certain sanitary level.

"Location Unknown." The ship answered.

"Run security footage." She called, she made her way down to the dash. She stared out the main window, as she quickly dropped to the floor.

"I'm afraid energy reserves are depleted." The ship replied. That was okay with Elita. What she had seen, she didn't understand. The ship was standing in a large room or more like a building.

There were bots moving around on the floor, but they were leading groups of she wasn't sure, some kind of creature. They were tiny, compared to the ship.

"Ship indentify race." She called as the ship made a humming noise, meaning it was thinking.

"No records." The ship answered.

"Are they organic or mech?" Elita tried again. Asking the autopolit questions was a guessing game, trying to find its pre programmed responses.

"50% mech. 50% organic." The ship replied. Now it was talking in riddles.

"Ship scan." Elita ordered as there was a gear shift. The scan was invisible to anyone outside, as she quietly made her way to her chair, and glanced at the personal computer.

"So bots and organics." She stared at the screen. The organics stood at their highest 6 feet by their measurements and the bots it varied, but none as big as mech's she knew. She pressed the screen, trying to see something they could transform in to, in order to move about the new creatures.

"Ship last recorded date." Elita called as the ship beeped.

"Star Date 20 in the Year 2009." It answered as Elita paused. They had been in status for 28 years, which wasn't much in the spectrum of things, but it could mean a large difference for the planet they were on.

"Ship, er, indentify reason for shortened status." Elita called, as the ship paused. There was a steady hum and then a second beep.

"Reason. Port side was being attacked." The ship answered, "By organic matter. The threat was neutralized."

So, Elita had been brought into this nightmare world, because an organic below had gotten to close. It was like they on display for the creatures. She had seen the haze of a glowing rope cutting anyone from getting to close.

"Ship. Damage Report." Elita began as the ship beeped.

"Damage to the third thrusters. Energy depleted. Dents in haul during transport." The ship answered.

"Was there a previous security breech?" Elita asked as the ship thought for a moment.

"Shields were neutralized during transport. I sealed off the other doors. Creatures did scan and survey for several weeks of the haul." The ship paused again, "It was decided to put 'science fiction art' on display."

"Science fiction art?" Elita asked as her personal computer beeped. The scan had managed to find several mech's that were native to the planet. The similarities were almost uncanny, as Elita pressed one.

"Ship identify a motorcycle." Elita called, but the ship only replied that it had no records, "Right."

She either could pull the other's out of status, or be a good captain and try and understand the planet for them. She ordered the ship to make sure that the door was locked as she descended to the bottom.

She had saved the image in her memory chip, as she opened up the emergency hatch. There was a hiss of escaping air, as she slid out. She adjusted her hands, setting them to the polar opposite of the ships energy field as she crawled along to the ship's leg. She was silent, as she clambered onto its leg and then safely behind the massive stand.

The creatures paid no mind to her, as she slowly descended. The noise of the room was almost too much for her audios as she transformed into whatever a motorcycle was. Her audio's deafened some of the noise as she started out.

The creatures spotted her moving aside quickly. She ran an analysis of their faceplates, but it was coming back surprised or rather curious. She slammed on the gas as she propelled her self-forward across the floor. The noise grew as they screeched, some kind of defense mechanism.

She had forgotten about the wall, as she simply headed for a pair of what she recognized as door. They opened for her just in time as she headed to where the other bots were moving on a stretch of blackness. The squealed to get out of her way as she decided to follow the white line instead, as the mechs zoomed back and forward on either side of her.

She set her scanners do the work for her, as she realized there organics inside the mech's. She cursed her luck, as she turned with the white around a corner, setting her holograms so an organic looked like it was controlling her.

There, now she could move about them without them thinking something was off as she sped on, pulling around the other mechs with no problem.

She needed to find them first an energy source and second any information about the planet. She slammed on her breaks, as her scanners beeped like there was no more tommorow.

Energon? She turned to where the location supposedly was, as she hopped her wheels onto a smaller grey rode that walking bots and organics shared. They screamed when they saw her, as her audio's twinge in pain as she turned herself to go straight through something green.

The scanner beeped faster, as she tore through the green things. They were organic as well, but in the same way. They didn't move, they didn't have a defense mechanism. She noticed the other organics, who were walking, tended to play on the green things. When they noticed her, she would simply farther into the bushes.

She sighed happily, as the scanner was going crazy. Right in the middle of the second grey road, stood a giant energon crystal. It was encircled by a small glowing wall, as the organics were sure to keep a distance, but it didn't stop the smaller ones crawling around the edge.

She would have to wait now, unless something also was able to distract them. She concentrated, as she watched how they moved, how they talked, how they gestured. Her circuits buzzed with the effort, but she made the hologram climb off.

Walk, she ordered it, as it took steps forward, swinging its arm back and forth. The organics didn't pay hardly anymind to the new comer as the smaller ones moved out of the way.

"Is that your bike?" A older organic approached her. She did a quick scan, male. His emotions read anger, maybe annoyance.

She could pick up over the audio waves.

Nod, she ordered as the hologram nodded, as it pushed up the things covering its optics.

"You can't leave it there." The organic gestured over to her.

Nod, she ordered as she pushed herself farther into the bushes. He pointed over to where she had been.

Surpise, it registered, as her hologram turned away, approaching the edge.

She ordered it to wave a hand through the glow and nothing happened. Up. Her hologram hopped up onto the rim.

Walk forward, she ordered again as the older organic began to yell at her again.

"You can't do that! That' city property! That was a gift to the mayor from cybernetics!" He was waving his arms, as other organics began to stop and stare.

Grab, she ordered focusing on a piece of the crystal. Her hologram reached down as Elita focused just long enough for the receptors to be able to grasp. It slipped through. She tried again, and this time it stuck. She set it so it would magnetize, as she ordered the hologram to climb back up.

It attacked the statue instead climbing to the very top.

Down, she quickly ordered as her hologram leaped down, Walk forward. It walked into the side of the wall.

Foot up, she suggested, as she lifted a foot, as her other leg simply kept moving up and down, foot down on rim.

It had a steady grasp and she ordered up. Walk down. Walk to me.

Her hologram turned wordlessly, swinging her arms still holding the crystal. She could feel the energy throb, it would be enough to give the ship's computers a good jump start.

The older organic was still yelling at her, as some of the other organics had backed away grabbing their smaller version. Sparklings, the word came to her, that was there version of a sparkling.

Her hologram found her, as Elita ordered her to quickly place the crystal into a container as she slid open the side. Her hologram did it with no problems, as Elita started up the engine, when she heard the click to their side.

"Your under arrest for public disturbance." A organic told her, holding something in his hands.

Elita knew what that meant, as she slammed on the gas, and sent her and the hologram zooming across the green.

"ALL UNITS PERSUE! PERSUE!"

Great, she muttered to herself, not 1000 nano clicks on this planet and the local law enforcement already wants to arrest me.

That would lead to more problems than she wanted to think of, as the crystal hummed happily inside of her. At least she had been able to get the energon, but that only led to more questions.

It would explain all the mechs, she knew they couldn't have been the only ones in the universe.

Her hologram gave the same defensive screech as Elita slammed on her breaks. Four black and white mech's were blocking her path, as she quickly turned herself around, but there were organics holding something in their hands.

All for taking an energon crystal? She muttered to herself, as she revved the engine, as she drove herself forward.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF CYBER!" Someone yelled, as she felt the wind hiss by her as landed safely on the black road below, the shocks absorbing the impact. She was made for this type of thing, as she set on the gas again, burning rubber.

The mech's above began to wail as their organics climbed in, taking off above. She would loose them before then, as she turned corners, following to where there was a lack of organic life. She sped around the corner, passing bots, not organics, who watched her even as she faded around.

She could feel all their optics on her, as she slowed down as she turned another corner, as something hit her back wheel with a pow.

Aft my day today- She muttered as she spun out of control sending her hologram rolling with her. There was no hope of transforming as the black and white mech's surrounded them.

She told her hologram to stand, setting it to autopilot it would understand basic orders.

"PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!"

Her hologram waved them in front of her, as Elita sighed, okay so autopilot had more than a few bugs in it. A few organics came behind lifting her up as her hologram was forced into a pair of what she could have sworn were a version of status cuffs. She was lucky that the acdemy hadn't removed the hologram upgrade when she had been forced to leave, as long as her hologram remained recpetive to her energy waves, then she would appear just as solid.

She focused setting her optics to send her whatever her hologram was going to see and voice receptors so she could pass for one of them, as they rolled her away into some transporter unit. Her hologram sent her images of being pulled off by the organics. She made sure she mimiced their steps, the way they walked.

"This is so not my day." She muttered as the organic forced her into the back of a mech.

* * *

yeah Kinda sort, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. thank you for enjoying so much.


	6. Chapter 6

Hmm an update. What will this bring? Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Six

Fanzone was not having the best of days as he leaned against the old creaking chair. The line of cyber complaints had reached 101 according to the digital counter. More unjustified paperwork, as he shoved it away with a push of his hand. The little space was loveless, surrounded by the walls so he couldn't see above when he was sitting down.

He wished he had something more to decorate the walls with then just a few flung post cards from his family, or that picture of Mike from his last birthday. He wasn't really the type though to advertising his life.

He picked up the little slim pen as his eyes peeled to the forms. They would need a glance over and a touch the magic wand to help make them disappear.

He tossed the pen in front of him instead. Unless on of those forms started glowing red, there wasn't no hurry to start filling out forms for extending parking, wages rights, things that probably had already been sorted out.

He wanted something interesting, something new, not just filling out forms for broken down bots afraid to even come near the station. His tiered reflection stared back at him, he shouldn't have been looking so old for being 28, but the bags under his eyes were making him look like an old man.

He pushed back his short cropped blond hair again as it refused to even budge from its bad hair day. He needed a shower and a drink.

"Hey Detective."

He closed his eyes, he hated this place so much as he stood up from the three wall box to be greeted by a field officer holding out a folder.

"Got a fun one for you." He answered wearing that stupid wide grin flashing his white teeth and shining uniform. Fanzone took it from him flipping it open with a press of his thumb.

The folder buzzed up the hologram of a good-looking woman, her face covered by a pair of sunglasses. She was wanted for a full list of things, and they had her bike in the impound yard.

Fresh and waiting to be asked why she did it.

"This doesn't look like a complaint." He answered shutting it with a flap; as he lowered his arm slightly stiffly, "This some sort of joke."

"Nah." The officer answered. He couldn't remember his name now, couldn't really be bothered to. The whole department knew his name from his younger field days, but now implants, upgrades made them all faster, stronger than he was before all that tech stuff.

"The captain said she wasn't going to respond well to our tactic's. He wanted someone seasoned to talk to her." He shrugged. That translated in, Falzone you didn't have anything better to do, and so we shoved a traffic violator onto that pile of paper work.

"Fine." He answered, coming around the side as he tucked the folder under his arm. The halls snaked around to the left and right, but she should be in interview room 34 if he had read that file right. He paused in front of the iron-blocked door, as he gave a long sigh.

He waved his free hand in front as the door responded to the handprint giving a slight beep and sliding open. He walked in, the woman with her arms crossed, the sunglasses still on, leaning back in the metal chair. She looked quite at home with the whole place.

He threw the file in front of her, as he pulled up the other chair sitting down across from her, crossing over his leg as he pulled it back up to him.

"So. I don't think we need to go over anything." He began as he pressed it again with his thumb, "It says it pretty much all there."

The list of complaints hovered, maybe ten give or take. She didn't seem to be paying attention at all, running her fingers in slow circles on the table.

She was even more dropping dead gorgeous and he was sure there should be steam coming of her, when they were in the room together. She was wearing tight black pants with little boots good for riding fast and hard. The blue and white jacket of something that looked like leather was pulled tight to show off her curves.

Her blue hair was pulled back hard against her head; flat to make it easy on the wind.

She didn't say anything, as she slowly removed her the dark sunglasses. He caught a glimpse of her eyes, she was gorgeous, the deadly blue eyes. There were no white or little black irises in them, and he wondered how much those modifications had cost her.

"I'm not supposed to be here." She began. Her voice was long and drawn, but there was a definite edge to it. He ran a hand through his hair, as he shook his head, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to be on paper work.

"Yeah I get that a lot.' He began, as he lifted up the arm creaking as it did. She seemed to be taken back, at the sigh of it, "What? Never see a mech arm."

"No.' She answered as she flexed her fingers, "What happened for you to have such an appendage?"

He stared at the dull glimmer of the silver arm. What happened? What happened had cost him his job, his career, his girlfriend, everything. He flexed the hand slowly again, unfurling the fingers. The bionic arm was a gift from a grateful mech-after the accident. His insurance wouldn't have covered anything at all, so he supposed the arm was lucky.

It was slow though, almost cursed, but unbreakable. Strong, as he turned his hand to grip the metal table feeling it bends to his will, the pressure.

"Impressive." She answered as she undid her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders. She was busy pulling it back up to its bun, "I've never seen an organic and a mech combined into one."

"Is that what the bots are calling us now?" He seemed to smile. She must have been part of that crowd, she didn't seem like she was living the higher ups, but maybe she was, who knew. Maybe she had enough money to buy the whole city and just liked getting into trouble for the hell of it.

"I wouldn't know." She answered just as stiffly. What was her name? The file hadn't given her one, but he had one in mind. "You going to let me out of here. Doesn't seem very fair to pick up a girl up for riding on the grass?"

"You broke of a piece of the public fountain." He pointed a finger as her, as she shrugged as if was simple as running a red light, "You don't think that's a big deal. What were you going to use that stuff for anyways?"

"To trip out my bike, needs a boost." She shrugged again, taking it like a teenage faced with a C on an essay.

He paused, that had caught him off guard. The fountain was sough after for the raw power coming off it. Of course more than a handful of bots who managed to make it to the park were dying to have some of it, and then the humans who were ready to risk their right arm for the pay off managed to snap of a piece.

She wanted to trip out her bike.

"Your bike." He repeated as he had to laugh now,"You know I was hoping you say you were going to sell in on the corner to the bots, or hack it off for the black market, but no your going to trip out your bike. We can't keep you here for wanting to make modifications."

"Sell it to bots." She repeated it was almost a question, as he ignored her now. She ran a finger through her blue bangs as she caught his eye, "We both know I shouldn't be here. They took it back anyways, so it's not much use to me either way."

"No." He answered as he sighed, tapping his fingers as he glanced out the small window on the door, "I guess not. Follow me and I'll have you signed out without a mar on a perfect record."

"Thank you." She answered standing up. She said it like she owed him a favor.

Truth was he let of most of the first timers; there was no point in jutting in so much info for a kid who is to scare to try it again. Not after having to wait in these metal rooms

She stood still as he grabbed the folder, as if she was unsure of what she was supposed to do. It had to be her first time being caught, he decided, the door slid open.

She followed silently behind him avoiding drawing attention to her. The sunglasses had gone back on as if the eyes were something she didn't want any one else to see.

"What was your name?" She asked as he slowed down so they walked together. HE didn't trust anyone in these halls, to many people could be listening.

"Fanzone." He shrugged, "Well Jonny to my friends."

"Are we friends?" She asked again, "You don't even know my name."

"Well what is it?" He asked her maybe a bit to roughly because she began to get a little stiff again all over.

"Elita." She answered as her arms swung side by side. Yeah they could be friends, he thought to himself, he could always use another 'friend' in a sleazy city like this.

"Well Elita." He began as he paused by the big black box hanging on the side of the door. The sign above read sign out, as he was starting to miss the old bot that worked the desk. They had replaced him though, because this was supposed to be faster some how.

He fed the file up and in as it a whirring sound, spitting out a receipt instead. He yanked it off; crumpling it in his hand without turning back to her, "Try not to find yourself back in here."

"Trust me. I will try hard." She answered as he continued out to the main doors. He paused by the steps as she continued down past him. She didn't turn around now, seemingly tiered of having to play games.

"Don't you want your bike/?" He called to her as she kept walking. Then he saw it. The gleaming blue and white motorcycle, slim for speed, as she straddled the seat. She touched something on the side as it roared to life. How she had gotten her bike around to the front so fast was something beyond him.

"Thanks for everything." She waved behind her, as the bike tore off down the street. What a matching pair.

He was left standing alone on the front of the station steps, watching the puff of smoke from the strange woman flying back to him. Damn his luck, he should have gotten her number. He turned back around to the miserable pile of paper work that was waiting for him, though he couldn't help but hope that she would get a speeding ticket or something.

Be nice to meet Elita again, He thought to himself, as he made his way to the desk and the paper work.

He glanced at it as he began tearing one sheet off at a time, clicking over the boxes. He knew what they needed out of habit and nothing else.

He kept coming back to her though, and why her record didn't at least have a name. The system in this city required all citizens to register. For buying everyday things to even having a job.

Had she managed to jump the grid. He knew it was possible, but even a junkie had a name.

He paused as he reached 45, as he waved a hand over the pad. His personal computer floated up hovering mid air. He tapped a few buttons on the screen, as the personal search engine appeared. He tried her first name, hitting Elita.

0 result.

He paused, and tried to type in what the file had her down for, weight, build, age.

0 results.

It was like she didn't exist.

He waved the computer down again, as it disappeared closing up like a Sunday clam.

He turned back to the paperwork, but by the time it was 3:00 the pile had disappeared. The counter had shut it self off for the day as he leaned back in the chair.

So. He was done work. That was a little odd, even for him.

He grabbed his jacket, off the side rack on the right wall. He slipped on the heavy trench coat, as he lifted up the brown fedora onto his head. His mother always said he look like he belonged in a noir film.

Sometimes he felt he really did, as he drifted away from the desk. There was nothing he needed and nothing that anyone was going to touch or use against him. He felt like he didn't exist, just drifting out the cold metal halls.

He would walk today. He could take a squad car back to the block, but he didn't feel like it. He needed the air, even if the sky was covered in a thin layer of smog. The cement pounded his feet, as he paused to re lace his sneakers.

He rubbed the converse symbol that was coming off the side. The green canvas was already stained with the smell of the street, and he had only had the suckers for four weeks. He really did wear his shoes through walking this silver city.

…..

Elita pushed herself to go faster. This hologram was better than she thought, as she turned to the right, now only if she could figure out how to get it to power up the rest of the ship. She had been driving around the city for quite a long time

She couldn't even remember the way to the museum, that what it was called according to her scans for information. She needed to find a system to jack into, something to download it fast.

The city, was called Detroit and reached over 140 square miles holding over 886,789 organics and bots alike working with each other in a daily hum. There were rather nice areas looking brand new and gleaming in the sun, and then there were areas like she had seen before looking broken down, rotting from the inside out.

No one bothered to give her a second glance when she would let the hologram get off and walk around, practicing blending in with the rest of the organics.

The city seemed to bleed in an out, everything leading one-way and then another, even as she turned around. She saw a few signs for something called gas that the organics would fill their vehicles up with. They weren't bots; they didn't even have a spark.

Cars, the information read out told her, used for transporting organics and inorganic materials.

She pulled up beside the park again, it wasn't the same park. This was the 50th park in the area; the largest one was the 53rd newest with the fountain donated by Cybernetics. The energy source that she had tired to grab at first before she was arrested. The sun that was circling the small planet was finally going down, as she drifted along the blocks.

She would have to monitor the behavior of the creatures to see if they cleared the streets before she tried to the park again.

She had tired to reach the ship, and she got a static report, but she could make out the crew was still in status. She just needed that crystal, just a tiny bit to give the ship enough power to trip open the systems and let out the crew.

"Spark my luck." She turned around again, as she hovered along the black top roads. The organics had road everywhere, some were better built than others as the felt the bump, bump of the road.

It was another 10,000 nano clicks before she was able, to turn around and head back to the park. On cybertron it was almost always dark, besides the turn of the third moon, when it was light out.

Here it was bright, and then as the sun moved away, to re veil the small moon hovering somewhere else far above the rest of the tiny blue planet. It hadn't even shown on the ships records, as she accessed the date base.

She wondered if Cybertron even realized they were missing, if they had gotten the signal or if something worse had happened as the ship was being sucked through.

It was safe, now with the setting of the sun though to hover near the park. She had been watching for quite a while and none of the organics seemed to want to linger. She let her hologram go, switching so her optics would be able to see what it saw.

It moved slowly, awkwardly. She had observed their mechanics of running, but the hologram didn't seem to understand or comprehend quite how to do it. She kept to the fast walk, swiftly moving down the pavement. The park was full of green, lots of organic plants. Ratchet was going to have a field day recording the data, whenever she got him to wake up.

She moved the hologram quite easily now, as it brushed passed bushes that came to her knees. The trees were impressive, hovering to the holograms head. She would tower over it if she changed from mech form, but it didn't seem right at the moment. She had yet to see a bot as big as the one's on cybertron.

The fountain was shimmering with the crystal, resting in a pool of water, as she forced the hologram to step on the rim and reach out slowly. She felt the energy surge through back to her, as her engine revved by accident.

"Woah." She muttered as her hand gripped it, and broke it off in the hologram's hand. She told it to hide it as the hologram stuffed it in the coat pocket, though it continued to give off a dull glow.

She ordered the hologram to come back, as it stepped down, and began to make her way back to her. She moved herself on the sidewalk and across the grass. She was not going to risk being arrested again by the organics again.

The hologram made it way to her just fine as it removed the crystal from her pocket, as she ordered it to slip it into the thing called a fuel cap. It would be safe in there, until she could get it back to the ship.

The hologram unscrewed the lid carefully as it began to clunk around quietly. Elita let her air compressor out, giving out a hiss.

Everything was just fine, she told herself as she turned the motorcycle around. Now she just needed to get back to the museum. Her scans of the city showed over 30, so she limited to one with a space ship exhibit.

That brought of the PTM or the Porter Technology Museum. She set out the route, as the hologram climbed on. She turned on her engines to high as she tore off across the grass. The crystal banged around in the empty cylinder, but she was sure she wouldn't absorb the energy.

Her hologram seemed to be perfectly relaxed as she switched her optics from its view to hers. The organics had been responding well to it so far, like it was one of them. She had seen few mechs, one performing menial service or selling items for the organics and fellow mechs. They were all very small, well bits, and had an independent processor that reminded her of the ones she had seen in early classes before the academy.

Yet there seemed to be some unsaid tension between the mechs and the organics. Each taking a part of the sidewalk and avoiding gestures to each other, if neither recognized the other as friend or foe.

She didn't think much of it, as she pressed on. She had her fun running around playing scout but she had to take care of the crew and report back to base command. Allow them to know they were alive if a bit off course.

Well that was even putting it mildly, as she turned around the corner. The museum appeared over the crest of the hill. There was no light, besides the artificial filters over hovering posts that created the illusion. It reminded her of the lighting to the barracks, but that was another time in another place.

She was glad to trade the dismal street lamps for the darkness of the museum, as she glanced around. Her scanners picked up several cameras tracking her movements, as she thought for a moment about disarming them.

They would not be on the inside though and if she could disable the sensors of the door, she would able to slip in unnoticed. She rid herself of the hologram, as she slowly transformed.

The museum made her feel tiny to her, but she could feel all little sparks and triggers in the circuits as she pressed a little harder with her fingers. She absorbs them now into her code, as she re wrote them and sent them back into the system.

Her powers that her creators had given her always seemed like some half hazard gift, until she had learned how far she could truly take them. She transformed again using the hologram to push open the door now as she slowly, softly started up and over the threshold.

The glass door shut behind her, and she scanned the system. The interference had dissipated and regular security resumed. The ship was silent as ever as she sent a different single up to it.

It gave a hum lowering the platform as the hologram completely dissipated this time. She rolled up slowly, as the board disappeared with her and the ship closed up like it had never been.

She didn't breathe a sigh of relief until she held the crystal in her hand. She made her way over to the ships motherboard as she typed in a few things before it turned on.

"Hello." It greeted, "Emergency systems still stable. Energy required in 1200 Nan clicks."

"I got you covered. "Elita answered as she held up the crystal. It glowed softly in her hand as the ship opened up a tube by a computer. She didn't even realize it had been there as she slowly let it slide in.

"Recharging. Systems should be back to normal in 12 cycles. Further action?" The ship replied.

"Set end status for one cycle after recharge." She answered as she rolled back her shoulders. That should give her more than enough time to figure out what their next was to be and to observe the funny little creatures some more.

"Unable to do so." The ship answered, "Emergency Systems required end status-"

"What.?" Elita wanted to slam her hands onto the ships main frame in anger, but she restrained herself, "Run a bot count ship."

"Does not compute." The ship hummed back.

"I'm right here captain." As Elita turned. A tiered and grumpy looking Ratchet thumped over to her, "And you'll be surprised to here that our crew has jumped ship. Started with that bee bot-and his friend bulk head. Who knows what they've gotten into?"

Elita rubbed her forehead, "This can't be happening. Do you even know what's out there?

"No. And I don't really care to know. " He answered crossing his arms as he gave her that grim tiered look he seemed to wear, "But I suppose I'll get an earful from you when you've had some rest. Go ahead recharge. If their not back here before those things come out again than we can go looking for them."

"Where's the silent one ?"She questioned as she went to move past him.

"He ran off just before the yellow guy." Ratchet shrugged looking careless as he touched a few buttons by the monitor, "Seemed to be real curious about this place. He'll be back soon to-they won't wander to far from home. To young."

"I'll take you word for it. It will be hard to report to central command with only two of crew." Elita answered as she stormed the rest of the way of to her quarters.

Ratchet didn't bother ending that they had probably a few bigger problems facing them than a missing crewmen.

* * *

wow, so what does Ratchet know?

And what happened to everyone else-hijinks ensue


End file.
